inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Need You (Chapter 11)
Hi guys! I just wanted to say - Thank you SO MUCH for reading up to chapter 11! I hope you're enjoying this! Oh, and I also want to add a special message to my freind Kotoni~x - Thanks you so, so ,so much for being so nice to me and supporting my fanfics, you're amazing!! Anyway, here's chapter 11 STORY (CHAPTER 11) "What?!" Hiroto cried "You're gonna kill her?!" "That is correct" replied the dark voice "She is the perfect sacrifice. She is young, healthy, and the demon king will have a good meal feeding on the child's terror" "No! I won't let you hurt her!" Hiroto yelled "Fine, let's see how strong you are. Come to the mountain farthest from civilisation, we'll meet you there for a fight. Don't be late. Come now. Kiyama Sakura is growing weaker every second..." and with that, the person hung up. Hiroto was up and getting dressed within seconds. He put on his Inazuma Japan soccer uniform and tied up his cleats. He silently left the orphanage and began to run towards the mountain. It took him a while but eventually he arrived at the foot of the mountain. "I've been expecting you, Kiyama Hiroto" said a voice from behind him. Hiroto turned on his heels to come face-to-face with a teenage boy. He had black eyes and he had an extremely scary effect to him. "Are you the guy who phoned me up?" Hiroto asked him "Yes" the boy replied simply "I am Desuta, the demon king's main servent, and the captain of Makai Gundan Z" "Well then, I'm here to fight you, and I plan on winning" Hiroto yelled at him "Oh, no." He replied "We aren't going to have a match. You're sister is trapped at the top of the mountain, you must work your way up to her. In your way stand many people who will make you participate in a soccer challenge, a different challenge for each person. It will test your strength immensly. If you manage to get to your sister you may rescue her, but if you fail - you must stay here and watch us kill her" a sick smirk spread across his dark face. "Fine by me!" Hiroto said "You may begin" Desuta told him "I will be waiting outside your sister's room". Hiroto ran into the mountain enterance. Desuta followed. It only took a few minutes for Hiroto to run into the first person. It was a boy around the age of thirteen, with hair the same as Fudou's, though his was jet-black with bright orange tips "Yo, Hiroto! I'm Dren" the boy said, in a gangster-ish way, that annoyed Hiroto immensly "So, what's the task?" Hiroto asked him "Get past me" Dren told him, throwing the soccer ball he had in his hands over by Hiroto's feet. Hiroto prepared himself to run, being a forward, he knew what to do to trick the opponent. "Go!" Dren yelled. Hiroto charged at an amazing speed. He used a proffesional feint and dodged Dren, with a bit of effort. "Impressive" Dren said, and he stood to the side to let Hiroto get through. Hiroto ran up to the next floor, and met a girl around his age, she had shoulder-length, curly, dark green hair "So, you made it through Dren" said the girl, her voice quite arrogant "Try against me, I'm Kreene" "What do I have to do?" Hiroto asked her "Try to get the ball off me" Kreene replied "Sure, I'm ready" Hiroto prepared to run "And...3...2...1...go!!" Kreene yelled. She began to expertly run around the floor, dodging Hiroto quite easily. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He feinted going to the left, so Kreene dodged to the right, but he suddenly snatched the ball from her. "Hmph" Kreene sniffed "You're not too ''bad" She stood the the side so Hiroto could go to the next floor. He wasted no time running up to meet his next opponent, this time it was a boy around the age of sixteen, he had chin-length, dead-straight, light blue hair. "Hello, Kiyama Hiroto" he said "I'm Granet, I'll be your final warm-up opponent. After me you'll go against Desuta, and if you beat him you get to save your sister" "Fine by me" Hiroto told him "What's my task?" "Score a single goal" Granet replied "I won't try to protect the goal, this is just to get you ready for the match against Desuta" "Okay" Hiroto said, and got ready to shoot "Go!" Granet yelled "RYUSSEI BLADE V2!" Hiroto yelled, as he kicked the ball at the goal. The ball easily flew into the goal, making Hiroto victorious "Nice shot" Granet smiled, and stood to the side to let Hiroto reach the top floor. Hiroto ran towards a large stone door that marked where his sister was trapped. "You made it, Kiyama Hiroto" Desuta said "Yeah" Hiroto said "Now I have to fight you to get my sister right?" "No, that won't be necessary" Desuta replied "You have shown great strength and bravery already. You can retreive your sister". Hiroto smiled at him "Thanks" he said gratefully, before running into the room "Onii-chan?" said a girl's voice. Hiroto held his breath, and turned to see - "S-Sakura..." Hiroto stared at her in amazement. They both stared at each other in amazement for a few minutes, the Sakura reacted. "Onii-chan!" she cried, she ran over to him and hugged him, crying "It's you! I knew you'd come!!!" "Of course I'd come!" Hiroto smiled "You're my sister and you mean the world to me, I was broken hearted when you dissappeared" "I missed you so much!" Sakura cried "I kept the last memory I had of you and I've treasured it for all this time". She reached into the neck of her shirt and pulled out a diamond-chained, soccer ball necklace that Hiroto had given her the day before the accident. "The necklace I gave you..." Hiroto gazed at her "It's the most precious thing I own" Sakura smiled at him "I can't beleive that all this time you've been alive" Hiroto said "It's been so many years..." Sakura smiled, before hugging him again "Come on, let's go" Hiroto said "But first I'm gonna take you to the hospital" "Why?" Sakura asked him "Just to be generally checked out, and to see to your leg" Hiroto replied, glancing at the blood that stained Sakura's knee-high ribbbon-trimmed, silk socks. She smiled at him, and they began to walk out of the mountain, towards the hospital, which Hiroto was beginning to get a bit sick of. ''To be continued... ---- Candy: Awww! That was so sweet!! Livi: The perfect mix - adventerous, a few soccer matches, a bit of a soppy bit, a really sweet scene, and a slightly comical sentance to end! Mika: This fanfic is so much fun to write! Hiroto: I love the plot! Mika: Chapter 12 is finally up!! http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Need_You_(Chapter_12) Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series